


The Best Laid Birthday Plans of Zombies and Shaun.

by impassivetemerity



Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handcuffed together for about three hours at the police station was not the way George wanted to spend her sixteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Birthday Plans of Zombies and Shaun.

Handcuffed together for about three hours at the police station was not the way George wanted to spend her sixteenth birthday. Being handcuffed was not a way she wanted to spend any birthday, but she still had to go through her twenty first, and Shaun would probably think of something special that was illegal in at least twenty states, including their own.

          To be fair, she had been the one who had agreed to let Shaun take her on a ride on the new bike that she had been gifted by the Masons, and hadn’t demanded that he stop when they started to enter a hazard zone that was far above any certifications they could get at their age. Both of them were armed, George with the .40 Shaun had given her for Christmas last year, and Shaun with his favourite crossbow that had been cleaned and ready for use since yesterday. George didn’t delude herself into thinking Shaun wasn’t going to do anything reckless on her sweet sixteen. If anything it was better than one of the massive parties that they had heard of happening before the Rising, but she was sure that they would have ended very differently if there had been firearms involved.

          The police had shown up after they had dispatched a nicely sized mob, gore and guts all around the fence Shaun was straddling, while George looked on in unamusement, she didn’t take kindly to almost being killed on her birthday. After the blood tests, and a thorough reaming from the arresting officer they were put into a cell to wait for their parents.

 “I should punch you for ruining my birthday, Shaun.” George grumbled, reaching up to rub her temples. Despite having her medical card on her, the officer had accused George of lying about her KA, leading to a good hour and a half without her sunglasses in an office lit by fluorescents. 

        Shaun had started swinging as soon as they were forcibly removed from George’s face, yelling about abuse of power and calling the cop a string of names that would make a sailor blush. He had been handcuffed to George after calming down, once Officer James had discovered that he only had one pair of handcuffs and determined that the girl getting a crippling migraine and the inability to move without intense agony was probably a threat.

 “I don’t know, this is probably better than the zoo.” Shaun grinned, looking far too pleased with himself.

 “At least I had spare glasses after the goat ate them.”

 “Yeah, but you and I have this whole, roomy cell all to ourselves.”

 “You seem to forget that I can’t move more than an inch away from you.” That in itself was enough to make George consider how easily she could strangle her brother with one hand cuffed to his. It could be worth the trouble.

“Makes it easier to annoy you.”

      The cuffs jingled slightly while Shaun shifted, stretching out as much as possible on the metal bench they were sitting on. He was careful not to pull on his side enough to make his sister uncomfortable—it was her birthday after all, and he was a pretty great brother if he said so himself—and settled down, head now resting in George’s lap. Their fingers were twined together, the cuffs on their respective wrists clinking together every so often.

“I hate you.” A hint of a smile was on George’s lips, the corner of her lips quirked up into the usual smile that anyone who didn’t know her would call condescending.

“I hate you the most. Happy birthday, George.”

       Handcuffed to Shaun wasn’t the way she had planned on spending her birthday, but George was sure this would go down as one of the best she’s ever had.


End file.
